TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Thomas's Timeline - Thomas (Rayman) Version.
Here is a timeline for Thomas (Rayman) by TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia. Cast *Molly as Betilla the Fairy - Kate (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) - Simon (England)/Diesel (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Boco as Photographer - Dave (US) *Thomas as Rayman - Ivy (US)/Paul (US) *Stanley as Tarayzan - Salli (US) *James as The Musician - Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) *Duck as Joe - Professor (US) *Duncan as Bzzit - Brian (England)/Simon (England) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) Transcript *Molly: Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! *Edward: What is it, honey? *Molly: I'm pregnant. *Edward: Oh my gosh! We'd better get you to the hospital. *(at the hospital) *Edward: Never fear, honey. The doctor will be here very soon. *Boco: The doctor is here. *Molly: Oh, you look like Boco. *Boco: Yes, I know. So all you need to do now is this... push, push, push, push. *Molly: I'm trying, but it hurts really bad. Uff... Uff... Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! (pushes harder until a baby pops out of her belly, revealing it to be a blue tank engine, with blonde hair, white rabbit fur on his skin and hands, dog ears, and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end) *Boco: Wow! That baby looks cute. Now, what would you like to call him? *Molly: I think I call him Thomas. *Boco: Great! Now that you can go home, my work here is done. (as Booc leaves, Stanley, James, Duck, and Duncan arrive to see the baby) *Stanley: Wow! The baby looks so cute. *James: I agree with Stanley. *Duck: Me too. *(Duncan and Diesel 10 arrive) *Duncan: Wow! That baby looks so cute. So what do you think of him, Diesel 10? *Diesel 10: Pah! The baby looks stupid. (Molly, Edward, Stanley, James, Duck, and DUncan gasp in horror) *Thomas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Duncan: (Simon's Voice) You called the baby stupid? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! You're grounded forever! Let's go home! *(at home) *Duncan: (Simon's Voice) Diesel 10! You're grounded twice as hard! Go to your room now! *Diesel 10: (Homer Simpson's voice) Uh-oh! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Duncan howls) *Edward: Duncan, thank you for calling our baby son cute. *Duncan: You're welcome, Edward. Guess what? You, your wife, your three other sons, and me are ungrounded. *Molly: Let's get a bottle. (feeds a bottle to Thomas) *(Thomas is given some clothing to wear, such as a blue t-shirt with a yellow number one, red shorts, yellow sandals, a reindeer's collar with a nametag to display his name, and a red neckerchief) *Edward: Hey, guys. This is us at our household. For this is our first Christmas with our son, Thomas the Tank Engine. *Molly: Say hi to the camera. *Thomas: Hi camera. I wish to give us all a happy Christmas. *Edward: Good job, Thomas. *Thomas: (now Paul's voice) Now I am a kid. *Edward: That's right. And meet the Gobbos as well. *Thomas: Hello, gobbos. *Coaches: Hello, Thomas. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs